Sidney Blake
Personality All in all, the easiest way to summarize Vincent in a word would be: blunt. He comes off as brash, lewd, and mentally impaired with his perchance for forgetting people. However, those closest to him will note this is a mask... most of the time. There is evidence of a frailty in Vincent's mind, but more often than not he will deny these claims. He is (when on his game) quick with his tongue and sharp, relying more on his force of personality to guide his claims than his intellect. His methods are devious and almost openly manipulative, as true to his Shadow Lord heritage. He seems to have a bad habit of regarding even the highest of station as below him at times, (perhaps due to his mental lapses) and this has cost him much on his track to greatness. However, his moment of glory and wisdom have earned him much respect among both his Garou peers and his human interaction, (even if the later seems a bit afraid of him.) On interaction with his fellow Garou, he is all (read: mostly) business. He has a slight tendency to speak down to others regardless of their station. This does not mean he is disrespectful of others, simply that he takes his own words as correct over theirs. In regard to Garou women, he has a very loose tongue and tends to objectify them, simply stating 'I lookie, no touchy.' This has earned him quite a reputation amongst the Black Furies as a misogynistic bastard, something he does nothing to disregard. There is also a sense of... disagreement with the Children of Gaia. He seems to think their peaceful stereotype to apply to the lot of them and will sometimes go out of his way to argue with members of their tribe. Among the humans, he is all character. He is just as brash toward women as he is among the Garou and has a certain fixation with his name. He is a master PR manager and has a reputation for making his clients seem honorable, trustworthy, and wanted while at the same time making himself seem just as trustworthy and honorable, despite the eccentricities. He is often seen in press conferences as shouting "Vince Petrov!" with exbuerance along with some odd nonsensical statement "Still cookoo for Cocoa Puffs." He explains in response to this that he is letting people know they are with a legend such as himself. His more threatened business associates tend to think it is so he can remember his own name. Regardless, all humans seem more than a tad uneasy or intimidated when in his personal prescence. A fact he seems to take as an advantage rather than a hinderance. Sheet Attributes: : Physical: Strength 3, Dexterity 2, Stamina 3 : Social: Charisma 4, Manipulation 4, Appearance 3 : Mental: Perception 2, Intelligence 2, Wits 2 Abilities: : Talents: Brawl 3, Empathy 3, Expression 4, Intimidation 3, Persuasion 2, Primal Urge 3, Resistance 2, Suterfuge 3 : Skills: Etiquette 3, Leadership 4, Marksmanship 3, Melee 1 Performance 2 : Knowledges: Politics 2, Rituals 3 Advantages: : Willpower: 3 : Rage: 4 : Gnosis: 3 : Backgrounds: Contacts 3, Pure Breed 5, Resources 3, Totem 3 : Merits: Animal Magnetism 1pt, Political Ties 3 pts : Flaws: Compulsion 1 pt, Intolerance 1 pt, Overconfident 1 pt Specialties See House Rules for rules on Specialties. Merits & Flaws Explain all your merits and flaws here, should they need a more in-depth explanation. Backgrounds History More stuff and talky things. Etc If you want you can add in things like playlist, or other character information here. Category:Character Concepts Category:Garou Category:Galliards Category:Silver Fangs